Ace Combat 7: Forbidden Grounds
by ChappyJames
Summary: Taking place at the start of the Lighthouse War and following the intense ground combat often forgotten in the Aces series. The story is told from the perspective of Staff Sergeant Samuel K Wall, a member of the Osean Air Defense Force Security Forces and assigned to the 30th IUN Squadron. The "Darkstars," as they are called, serve as an Airbase mainstay defense.


Mission 0: Introduction

Operation - N/A

/ 14 May 2019 / 0035 / Joint OADF Yankee Air Base - Southern USEA 47'W 13'S /

* * *

"Disclaimer: The Author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended and all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc are the property of their own respective owners. The Original characters and plot are property of the author of this story.

* * *

You know whats annoying? Being assigned to a base with only five slightly serviceable planes, a three fucking mile runway, and then only 29 other guys to guard it with and having me making thirty. What makes it worse? The fact they put me in charge of every other SF member here, of which only one besides myself as been underfire. I didn't think they day I got orders overseas to USEA of places could have gone this bad. Instead of staying at my main base, I get sent with a small flight of FNG's to defend a Air Reserve field with two F-15C's and three EC-130Hs that somehow require a _three mile fucking runway_.

Besides that, I guess a base introduction is due. My name is Samuel Karl Wall, a Staff Sargent in the Osean Air Defense Force assigned to the 30th Security Forces Squadron currently deployed to various USEA. Im currently 22 Years old, I was born in 1996 to a Belkan Mother, yes I said _Belkan_, no im not plotting against the world, or am I? My Father is Osean raised and Emmerian born. My Mother was a Belkan fighter pilot who got out of the Military and moved to be with my Father in Osea right before her, or my, family decided to nuke themselves several times over. My Father had a joint citizenship due to his birth, he served in the Emmerian Air Force for 15 years. At the outbreak of the Emmeria-Estovakia War he had been Emmerian stateside and joined back up, so im told atleast. My Father, Commander Johnathon Barnes Wall died on November 1st 2015, leaving Captain Monika Eve Wall, my Mother, and myself to grieve. We wernt stupid though, he died fighting a War for his homeland, my mother would do the same if, and I quote, "We wernt always up to shady shit.

Enough of the sad stuff though, your not here for that. A year prior to in 2014 I joined up into the OADF at the ripe age of 17, which was a mistake. For whatever reason I was good at the whole security thing, protect this, shoot anyone if they come near it, shits cake. Next thing I know, im on a plane as part of something called a FAST team in 2016 on may way to help pick up some VIP's in Emmeria, while I was up there I made sure my dad would be proud of me, and got a nice scar for mom to worry about. My actions in Emmeria got me assigned to a DAGR team which took me all around this crazy ass World. Ive seen Demons rise in the North, Rebellions start and end, a thing to large to fly somehow fly, and my favorite? A Mig-35 get beat out by a crazy ass 130 pilot diving into a valley to get off its radar.

So yeah Ive done some stuff I guess, now im off that high-speed-low-drag life and with a literal normal unit, first time since 2015. All my little underlings are 18 and supposedly have been trained in "advance base defense tactics" but Ill be the judge of that. The other guy, who ive decided will be my Flight Sergeant is a 28 year Staff Sargent Michael D Higgins, I just call him Higgins. Higgins fought in the Circum-Pacific War and is a all around good guy, the troops like him more than me cause hes been with them longer so thats good, ish. Thats really it for now, JB Yankee is worthless with only 100 people in total including us. Its position isnt noteworthy and purpose, again, worthless. Ill talk more tomorrow though, its late as fuck and I have a shitshow to run, Wall out.

/ Mission Accomplished /


End file.
